Cyrax/Original Timeline
Biographies *'Mortal Kombat 3:' "Cyrax is unit LK-4D4, the second of three prototype cybernetic ninjas built by the Lin Kuei. Like his counterparts, his last program is to find and terminate the rouge ninja Sub-Zero. Without a soul, Cyrax goes undetected by Shao Kahn and remains a possible threat against his occupation of Earth." *'Mortal Kombat Gold:' "Cyrax is finally rescued from his desert prison by the Lin Kuei. The physical damage sustained while in the desert was relatively easy to repair, but Cyrax seems very different from when he first set out on his original assassination mission against Sub-Zero. Only time will tell how well Cyrax has overcome his ordeal." *'Deadly Alliance:' "The cyborg ninja Cyrax had regained his soul with the aid of Special Forces agents Sonya Blade and Jackson Briggs. In return for their help, he joined the Special Forces Outerworld Investigation Agency and became a scout in the realm of Outworld. On his last transport to that realm, Cyrax was ambushed by a reptilian creature. His arm console was damaged in the struggle and with it his inter-realm portal technology. He defeated the creature, but will have to find some other means to return to Earthrealm. A vampire named Nitara offered Cyrax a deal to return him to Earthrealm if he retrieved for her an object from the molten depths of Outworld. His cybernetic exterior was resistant to the harsh environment in which the object was hidden, but only for a short period of time. It was a risky proposition, but it was one that Cyrax was willing to take to return to Earth. Although he did not fully trust Nitara, he agreed to travel with her to the location of the mysterious object." Storyline Mortal Kombat 3 thumb|250px|right|Cyrax's Bio Kard Cyrax was working for the Lin Kuei clan of assassins. He, Sektor and Smoke were ordered to track down and kill a renegade member of the Lin Kuei clan, the younger Sub-Zero. This Sub-Zero had disagreed with the decision to convert all its members into cyborgs and left the clan. He was thus marked for death by the grandmasters. During the invasion of Earthrealm by Shao Kahn and his minions, Sub-Zero defeated Cyrax and reprogrammed him with orders to destroy Shao Kahn. However, Kahn was defeated by the other Earthrealm warriors before Cyrax had a chance to do so. As a result of his reprogramming, he awaited new orders. When these never came, he malfunctioned and wandered until becoming mired in the middle of Jade's Desert. Mortal Kombat Gold Cyrax was recovered and repaired by the Lin Kuei. However, he appeared somehow different than when first constructed. Once again he clan sent Cyrax into battle with his fellow cyborg Sektor assigned to monitor him. After the defeat of the fallen Elder God Shinnok, it became apparent that Cyrax had begun to experience flashbacks of his former life. Special Forces agents Sonya Blade and Jax Briggs brought him to the Outerworld Investigation Agency (OIA) headquarters and used its technology to restore his humanity. Grateful for their help, Cyrax joined the OIA as a scout in the realm of Outworld. Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance During the events of Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, Cyrax was ambushed by the two Oni, Moloch and Drahmin. After driving the two demons off, he became stranded in Outworld. Although he managed to drive off Reptile, who took part in a surprise attack orchestrated by the vampire Nitara, his arm console, which allowed him to return to Earthrealm, was damaged. A short time later, Cyrax encountered Nitara. She offered to help him return home, in exchange for his aid in recovering a lost artifact. They traveled to the underground chamber of a hollow volcano that housed the egg of the long-forgotten Dragon King. There, Cyrax submerged himself in the lake of molten lava and discovered the orb that would separate her homeworld from Outworld. With the orb in her possession, she honored her promise to Cyrax and used her mystical necklace to open a portal, and sent him back to Earthrealm. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Cyrax joined the battle of Armageddon, siding with the Forces of Light. He tried to stop Sheeva from climbing the Pyramid of Argus but was sent flying by the Shokan warrior. Cyrax is seen dead in the intro of Mortal Kombat (2011) on the stairs of the pyramid. Endings *'Mortal Kombat 3: (Semi-canonical)' "Cyrax is captured by Sub-Zero and reprogrammed with new orders: Destroy Shao Kahn. With Kahn unable to detect the assassin's soulless presence, Cyrax delivers a successful sneak attack. But, after eliminating Kahn and saving Earth, Cyrax awaits new orders from his Lin Kuei headquarters. The orders never come and Cyrax malfunctions. He ends up stranded in the middle of a vast desert, blindly heading towards his base." *[[Video:MK4/Gold Ending: CYRAX|thumb|250px|right|Cyrax's ending in MKG]]Mortal Kombat Gold: ::(in a Special Forces lab, Sonya and Jax are operating on some computers hooked to Cyrax, who is strapped to an operating table) ::''Sonya: All right, Cyrax, all systems are go. Are you sure you wanna go through with this? If this fails, we won't be able to recover your main processor.'' ::''Jax: We'll lose you for good.'' ::''Cyrax: After experiencing the flashbacks in my fight against Shinnok, I realized my existence is unnecessary, unless I can fully recover my human psyche. We must continue with the process.'' ::''Jax: All right then, I'll begin the scanning process. Sonya, you hit the regeneration switch on my cue.'' ::''Sonya: (inputting a few commands) All set, Jax. Ready on your go.'' ::(Jax pushes up a lever on a console on the wall, and a scanner approaches Cyrax) ::''Jax: Sonya, hit the switch on three. Ready? One... Two... Three!'' ::(Sonya hits the switch and the scanner starts emitting some sort of radiation over Cyrax. She and Jax shield themselves from the intense light it produces) ::''Jax: Okay. Power down now!'' ::''Sonya: Powering down. (turns off the machine. The operating table is brought upright, as Cyrax removes the front part of his helmet, revealing his human looks underneath)'' ::''Cyrax: I... I am human. I feel life once again. And I remember... everything. Thank you, so much. I am forever in your debt. I will not return to my Lin Kuei roots as an assassin. I instead choose to fight at your side, for Earth.'' ::''Jax: Well, that's good news.'' ::''Sonya: Let's get you out of these harnesses. You've been trapped long enough.'' *'Deadly Alliance:' "The enormous heat and pressure of the lava burned out Cyrax's sensors almost immediately. He cast about blindly in the infernal pit, searching for the orb Nitara had sent him to locate. Cyrax found it resting upon a small submerged pedestal beneath the molten depths. As soon as he clambered to the surface, she demanded he hand over the Orb. Nitara had promised to return Cyrax to Earthrealm once the orb had been retrieved. Taking her necklace in hand, she uttered a mystical incantation. A swirling portal opened around Cyrax and he only had time for a solemn bow before he was swept into the gateway." *'Armageddon (Non-canonical):' "When he defeated Blaze, elemental power surged through Cyrax and shattered his cybernetics. He was human once again. He allied with Sub-Zero and with him confronted the cyborgs Smoke and Sektor. In an epic battle of men versus machines, Cyrax and Sub-Zero defeated their longtime foes. The cyborgs will be reprogrammed to serve the Lin Kuei once more, until they too can be reverted to their human forms." Character Relationships *Once a member of the Lin Kuei. *Was transformed into a cyborg along with Sektor and Smoke by the Lin Kuei to exterminate Sub-Zero. *Defeated by Sub-Zero and reprogrammed him to fight Shao Kahn. *Rescued and found by Sonya and Jax in the desert, who restored his human soul and then recruited him into Outworld Investigation Agency after MK Gold. *Sent to Outworld by Sonya and Jax to look for outside threats. *Fought Moloch and Drahmin and drove them off. *Fought Reptile and defeated him in combat, but had his arm console damaged and was stranded in Outworld. *Encountered Nitara and helped her in separating her realm from Outworld, then she sent Cyrax back to Earthrealm. *Joined the Forces of Light in the battle of ''Armageddon''. Gallery Cyrax's Mortal Kombat 3 Bio.gif|Cyrax's Mortal Kombat 3 Bio end1 (3)cyrax.gif|Cyrax's Mortal Kombat 3 Ending - Part 1 end2 (2)cyrax.gif|Cyrax's Mortal Kombat 3 Ending - Part 2 biocyrax.jpg|Cyrax's Mortal Kombat Gold Bio Cyrax MKDAbio.gif|Cyrax's Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Bio - Part 1 Cyrax MKDAbio2.gif|Cyrax's Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Bio - Part 2 cyraxkard.jpg|Cyrax Bio Kard Category:Character Subpages Category:Original Timeline